My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 3: Rescuing Flurry Heart
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo, Chucky and Spike team up with the princess ponies of Ponyland as they fly with Archangel and the Terminator aboard a starship to the Death Star to rescue Flurry Heart and make a daring escape before it's too late.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 3: Rescuing Flurry Heart

Neo had made up his mind to recuse Flurry Heart from the Nazis, he felt that he has a responsibility to protect her and make sure she gets back safely to Princess Cadence. The princess ponies of Ponyland and the Spike from Ponyland wanted to help him since they felt it was their royal duty to help a fellow princess in distress, and the Spike from Ponyland was always willing to help someone in need. Neo had contacted his son Archangel and he was coming to get Neo and his new friends on a starship.

As they waited for Archangel to show up, a Star Destroyer came over Ponyland and shot satellite towers around Ponyland, which would disable the magic in Ponyland and prevent the Ponyland ponies from using any magic. When Neo and the princess ponies saw that happening, they knew they had to get out of there fast.

Suddenly a ship came into Ponyland and landed right next to the Ponyland castle, the ship looked just like the Starship Enterprise from Star Trek. Archangel came out of the ship and told Neo and the princess ponies to get onto the ship before the Nazis get to the castle. Neo, Spike 1, Chucky, Spike 2 and the princess ponies got onto the ship immediately, as they got on the ship, Nazis ran towards the ship with their weapons drawn. A Nazi shouted, "Stop that ship!" Another Nazi shouted, "Shoot them!" The Nazis started shooting at them, Archangel shot back at them with his weapon and went into the ship.

Archangel came into the control room of the ship and there was a tall man operating the controls. The man was The Terminator, a cyborg with human skin who had been working with Neo for years. Neo and his new friends were safely on the ship and Archangel and The Terminator began getting the ship to take off. The Nazis watched as the ship flew off and right when they got a good distance away. The Terminator moved the ship into light speed and the ship flew 1000's of miles out of Ponyland.

Meanwhile on the Death Star, the Nazi commanders had been trying to get Flurry Heart to tell them where the rebel base was, but she gave them no information whatsoever. They tried many way to get her to talk, from torture to threats to kill ponies, but nothing worked. But then the Nazi governor had an idea, he said it was time to demonstrate the full power of the station and he ordered the commanders to set course for the Crystal Empire.

The Nazis brought Flurry Heart to the governor and he had the commanders operate the Death Star's powerful laser, the laser ignited and it hit Mount Everhoof, blowing it to pieces. Flurry Heart watched in horror as Mount Everhoof blew up, the mountain that stood right in the middle of the Frozen North above the Crystal Empire. The governor then told Flurry Heart that he will give her one more chance to tell him where the rebel base is, and if she doesn't, he will then use the Death Star laser on her home, the Crystal Palace. Flurry Heart couldn't bear to lose her home, so she finally said that the rebel base was in Ponyville. Believing what she said, the Nazis took her back to her prison cell and the governor sent Nazis down to Ponyville to search for the rebel base.

About an hour later, a Nazi leader came to the governor and said, "Our scout ships have reached Ponyville, they found the remains of a rebel base, but they estimate it had been deserted for some time, they are conducting an extensive search of the surrounding cities." The governor said, "She lied, she lied to us." Shao Kahn said, "I told you she would not conscientiously betray the rebellion." The governor said with an angry glare, "Terminate her immediately."

Meanwhile, the Starship Enterprise came out of light speed and they began looking around for the Death Star. Suddenly, a Nazi fighter came flying from behind them, Archangel fired a cannon at it but it got away. They raced after the Nazi fighter, hoping to shoot it before it gets away. Then right ahead of them, they saw the Death Star station.

Suddenly, the Enterprise began moving directly towards it, Archangel couldn't get the ship away from the Death Star because some kind of tractor beam was pulling them towards the station. Eventually, the Enterprise came into the station and landed inside the main hangar. Neo and his friends hid inside the ship while Nazi soldiers checked the ship for humans and ponies. A Nazi commander contacted the governor and said, "We've captured a freighter entering the Crystal Empire. Its markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Ponyland." Shao Kahn said, "They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us."

Then Shao Kahn went down to the hangar to see the ship, a Nazi commander came out of the ship and said, "There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned." Shao Kahn said, "Did you find any ponies?" The commander said, "No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned." Shao Kahn said, "Send a scanning crew aboard. I want every part of this ship checked." And so the commander ordered Nazi soldiers to check the ship for ponies.

The Nazis searched the ship and found no ponies or humans on the ship. Neo and his friends were hiding in compartments that were in the floor of the ship. The Nazis were going to use the ship to store supplies, but Neo, Archangel and The Terminator killed all the Nazis that came onto the ship. Then they changed into the Nazi's uniforms so they could get around without being identified.

Then Neo, Archangel and The Terminator came into a control room and killed the 2 Nazi commanders that were in there. Right behind them was Spike 1, Spike 2, Chucky and the princess ponies. Chucky looked into the database of the station and found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship in the hangar. Chucky said that the tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations and if one of the terminals were to lose power, the ship would leave the station. They didn't want to risk losing the ship, so they decided that they were going to have to rescue Flurry Heart and deactivate the tractor beam.

Chucky looked into the database and also found where Flurry Heart is. He said that Flurry Heart is being held in Level 5 Detention Block AA-23, he also found out that was scheduled for termination. Now they knew they had to hurry and save her, Neo knew that Cadence would be devastated if anything happened to Flurry Heart. Then Neo made a plan, he, Archangel, The Terminator and both Spikes will go to the detention center and get Flurry Heart while the princess ponies and Spike go deactivate the tractor beam. The princess ponies were going to have to be very careful not to get caught. But they all moved out to do what had to be done.

Neo, Archangel and The Terminator went out in Nazi uniforms with both Spikes wearing handcuffs, pretending to be captured creatures. When they got to the detention center, they walked in and there were several Nazis in the room. The Nazi commander looked at them and said, "Where are you taking these creatures?" Neo said, "Prisoner transfer from Cellblock 1138." The commander didn't seem to believe him, he said, "I wasn't notified of any transfer, I'll have to clear it."

He signaled the Nazi soldiers to check them, but right when the soldiers reached them, The Terminator reached out and punched them. A soldier shouted, "Look out, he's loose." Then Neo, Archangel and The Terminator began shooting at the Nazis. It was a violent shootout and they killed all the Nazis in the room, there were also hidden guns in the room that were shooting at them, but they managed to destroy all the weapons. Archangel looked up the cellblock that Flurry Heart was held in and he found that she was in cellblock 2187. Neo went to get her while Archangel held held off Nazi commanders who were talking them to them through a pager.

Archangel told them that everything was under control, they asked what happened and Archangel said the weapons malfunctioned but everything was under control now. Then the commander said they were sending a squad up, Archangel told them not to send anyone into the room because of a reactor leak that they were patching up and the leak was very dangerous. Then the commander said, "Who is this, what's your operating number?" Then Archangel shot the pager, knowing that they were coming, he shouted to Neo," Neo, hurry up, we're gonna have company!"

Neo ran down the hallway and found Flurry Heart's cellblock. Neo opened the cell and saw Flurry Heart, at first she thought he was a Nazi because of his uniform. But then Neo took off the helmet and Flurry Heart was so happy to see him. She quickly ran out of the cell with him, but before they could escape, Nazis blew the door open and came in shooting. Archangel and The Terminator shot at the Nazis and there was a shootout all through the detention center. Eventually, Neo and his friends escaped from the detention center and were on their way back to the hangar.

Meanwhile, Chucky and the princess ponies found the controls that were operating the tractor beam, the ponies watched for any Nazis coming around as Chucky deactivated the tractor beam. After the tractor beam was deactivated, Chucky and the ponies raced to the hangar as fast as they could. The princess ponies were ready for any action, but then they found Neo and his friends. They called over to him and Neo and his friends met up with Chucky and the ponies. One of the ponies said to Neo, "I'm so glad to see you." Neo said, "You are?" Another pony said, "Yes indeed." Flurry Heart was pleased that ponies that she had never met before were helping her escape, but Neo said to meet each other later after they get out of here.

Neo and his friends encountered more Nazis and retreated to the ship. They managed to kill some of the soldiers as they boarded the ship. Archangel and The Terminator fired up the ship and they made their escape. Once they were gone, Flurry Heart met the princess ponies and thanked them for helping her escape. The princess ponies said they were more than happy to help a fellow princess.

As they were escaping, Nazi fighters came flying after them. Neo and Archangel controlled the weapons and shot back at the Nazi fighters. The fight didn't last very long and they destroyed the Nazi fighters and made the jump to light speed. Neo and his friends were relieved that they escaped and they headed back to Ponyland.

When they were gone, the governor and Shao Kahn watched them escape from the station. The governor said, "Are they away?" Shao Kahn said, "They just made the jump to light speed." The governor said, "You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Shao Kahn. This had better work."

To be continued...

End of part 3.


End file.
